


To the Moon and Back

by GeeDoc



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Just wanted to write smut, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, intercourse, might turn into story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeDoc/pseuds/GeeDoc
Summary: Lazy morning shenanigan
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first smut writing ever. Please bear with me. The two characters are a part of my AOT story.
> 
> Update: I have revised this short smutty story, but have pretty much kept things to the way it is. I reread it and cringed at some of the lines in this so I rearranged a few things. It is as I said still the same short piece with husband and wife.

“Yua, it’s time to get up” Gilbert groggily whispered, his eyes still closed with said woman snuggled in his arms.

Her movements rustled the sheets.

“mmmm… what time is it?” She mumbled. Opening his green orbs to the inky dark tresses spread out their pillows, he chuckled at his wife’s bed head. “It’s time for breakfast.”

Turning her face towards him, her golden hues framed by long dark lashes reminded him how piercing her gaze could be. Her beauty never failed to awe him every time he laid his eyes on her. There was something haunting, something ethereal about her beauty. Snapping out of his daze, he pushes her bangs away from her doll like face and kisses those supple lips. Opening his mouth, he wasted no time in rolling on top of her and exploring inside her wonderful warm cavern. Nipping her lower lip before slidding his way down to her neck. She tangles her hands in his wild brown hair that desperately needed a cut and sigh in contentment.

“Gilbert,” She whispers feeling her body tingle and electricity shoot straight through to her core from his teasing on her sensitive neck.

She whimpers when he grazes his thumb in between her legs under her silk nightgown, feeling that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Chuckling, he inserts his middle finger in her warmth. The wetness provided enough lubrication and her tightness sucked his digit in as a vice. He shudders out a breath knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold out on foreplay with how painfully hard he became. Leaning back on his heels he slips his finger from her slick cunt to lick it clean of her juices. Her golden pupils dilate in arousal at his display. Her bewitching stare made his dick twitch in his briefs. He spreads her milky thighs further apart and pushes his boxers down to uncover his length and wasted no time in inserting himself fully in one swift move. Rocking himself slowly at first before her sighs of pleasure made him move faster. He lightly rubs his thumb against her sensitive bud. She was always so sensitive to touch. He's always loved leaving light presses of his lips on her skin. He loved the way her sighs left him trembling in want, the way her sinful lips looks as she took in his member, or the way her dainty hands felt like an ice cube gliding along his heated skin. 

He rolls his hips slowing the pace down feeling her walls suck him deeper and deeper while his thumb continues rolling her clit. He nips her shoulder and inhales in her intoxicating scent. His lover always seems to exude the fresh smell of spring. His paramour loved gardening, he always found it odd how only she could keep any vegetation alive. He knew from the first time he laid his eyes on her, she’d be his wife. The woman exuded a comfort like no other, she was his heaven.

Sensing her wet walls clamping down on his cock, he thrusts harder and faster. She tightens her legs around his hips matching his rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. Leaning down to take a perked nipple in his mouth with one arm supporting himself and the other hand gripping her hip he continues his short, hard strokes.

He couldn't get enough of her. His sensual fox was writhing underneath him, her arms and legs grasping at his body as she came with a whine, face thrown sideways towards the pillow to snuff out the noise.

Grunting at the sensation of her walls spasming, Gilbert lets himself release inside her with a couple more hard jerks. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck while he rests his forehead against her left shoulder catching his breath.

“Well…that was one way of waking me up,” Came her sweet giggle once her hammering heart calmed. She combs her fingers through his shaggy hair not minding sweat clinging by his hairline, she brings his face towards her for a kiss.

Smiling, he murmurs an “I love you,” pulling his softening member out of her warmth to lay back down, his cum intertwined with hers dribbling down her glistening cunt. It put a sense of pride in himself seeing his wife utterly ruined under him.

She smiles and pulls his head back towards to her lips for another kiss, “I love you to the moon and back.”


End file.
